Confessions
by remmie
Summary: (one-shot, NO SLASH!) The most important conversations you have could be, in the end of your days, meaningless. Sometimes it's the small talks in which you give someone the forgiveness they need that defines you as a person and makes you better. They mean


**Title: confessions**

**Author: remmie**

**Summary: The most important conversations you have could be, in the end of your days, meaningless. Sometimes it's the small talks in which you give someone the forgiveness they need that defines you as a person and makes you better. They mean the most.**

**To:A friend whounderstands me, no matter how angryI get.**

Standing in the cool summer breeze, he was staring at the moon. The yellow glow was reflecting across the lake as the giant squid floated in a lazy way.

He had heard the other boy come out, but he paid him no mind. He would, it was inevitable that they confront, but it could wait a moment.

"Just going to ignore me Potter?"

Harry turned around and looked at the offending blonde. "No, Malfoy, I would never dream of it." His voice was calm but not friendly.

It was their last night at school. They had made it to seventeen, how much longer they had was uncertain.

"I don't know who you think you are Potter. You probably think that after this war you'll live your life on top as the hero."

Malfoy sneered at Harry, although the messy hair young man noticed there wasn't much hate behind it.

"Why are you wasting your time?" Harry was curious as to what Draco was doing out here.

"Fighting with the dark lord you mean? Because I have to Potter, same reason you're fighting for Dumbledore."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I meant why are you wasting your time out here? Shouldn't you be inside at the graduation party with everyone else? I already know why you're fighting with Voldemort."

Draco sneered at Harry. "Oh, you know do you, Potter? Think you know me? All have you know Potter it's now of your business what I'm doing out here and you have no idea who I'm fighting for. You don't and wouldn't understand."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, but you started this conversation, I'm just trying to keep it going."

Draco glared before his shoulders sagged and he walked toward the lake.

He glanced back at Harry.

"You coming or what Potter?"

Harry looked was impassive. "Would you like me to come?"

Draco just kept walking; Harry took it as a yes.

When they reached the lake Draco sat down on a rock, Harry followed suit.

"I hate you Potter."

"I know, I'm not too fond of you either."

"You think you have it bad Potter. You think that every person who joins the dark lord is pure evil. Well you're wrong Potter. Not everyone is evil. Not everyone." He muttered the last part to himself.

Harry looked at Draco. "I know you're not all evil. Look at Prof. Snape. I know there are some that had the choice of a different path, but following Voldemort was, unfortunately, the best chance they had at survival. They chose the wrong path, but I don't judge them by that, Draco. Humans are liable to fail at some things; it comes to them naturally."

Draco smirked at Harry. "How very Slytherin of you. So Potter, why are you out here, or did you know I was coming?"

Harry stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. "No, I didn't know you were coming. I came out here because if it's one thing I can't stand, it's lies. I can't stay there and pretend to have fun and enjoy myself. It wouldn't be true. He's coming tomorrow isn't he, that's why you're here." Harry suddenly changed the topic.

Looking at the blonde beside him, Harry saw that he was right. Draco was staring at the lake, his gray eyes filled with determination.

"I won't try to change your mind Draco, but I think that when you go out there tomorrow, you should think about it before you cast your curses. You will be up against people who will not show you pity, they will take you down. If you happen to be the one you stands in front of Voldemort, to show your undying support and loyalty to him, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Harry looked at Draco; his green eyes showed the truth in his words, not that Draco had doubted it.

The blonde nodded his head. "And if you stand in my way to reach Dumbledore, I will not hesitate to take you out either." Harry nodded his understanding.

"I won't stand in front of him if you have a good reason. Tell me, are you doing this because he failed to protect you, or because he stands in your masters way?"

Draco did not look up from the lake as he answered. "I went to him and begged him to help me, _save me_, but he didn't. He told me it was up to me to make my own decision on whether or not I would be saved."

" I will not stand in your way." Harry said calmly, although in knew that he had just given his headmaster a death sentence, for there was no doubt in his mind that Draco would kill the old man.

Draco stood suddenly. He looked down at Harry with calculating eyes. "How do you know that I will not kill you right now?"

Harry stood as well and stared back at Draco. "Because of all your sins you committed against your master, yes I know you were supposed to take me to him tonight." Harry smirked. He had seen Voldemort in a vision, telling Draco to capture him tonight.

He continued speaking after Draco had recovered from his shock. " Of all the sins you've committed against your master, your worst is not being able to kill. You haven't. Dumbledore will be your first and last."

Draco sighed, knowing it was the truth. "Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you had accepted me?"

It was clear the reason Draco hated Harry was because in his eyes, Harry had failed to protect him as well.

Harry looked at Draco with sadness. " Yes, I have. I think that if I hadn't believed someone else's opinion of you have so blindly, we wouldn't be fighting on opposite sides of the field tomorrow."

Draco grinned. "But what side would we be fighting on?"

The dark hair boy cocked his head at Draco. "Why _are _you out here?"

Draco gave Harry a rye look and said, "I believe that we do what we do, you and me, because we have to. I also believe tomorrow one of us is going to die. I think it is going to be me. I believe you are the one who could save me."

"Draco, I _can't_ save you."

Draco looked up at the moon and smiled. "Believe it or not Harry, but you already have."

Harry watched the blonde walk away.

Five days later, after everyone had left the cemetery, Draco Malfoy laid flowers on Harry Potter's grave.

He smiled down at the gray stone. "Thanks Potter."

And Draco walked back out into a Voldemort free world.


End file.
